


The Coalition of The Commonwealth of Massachusetts

by GiantCelt15



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Canon Related, F/M, Fallout Video Game References, General Sole Survivor, Minutemen, Political Alliances, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-war chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiantCelt15/pseuds/GiantCelt15
Summary: Nathan 'Nate' Washington, General of the Minutemen is on a mission to save the commonwealth, find his son Shaun and avenge his wife. Making allies with Goodneighbour, the Railroad and the Brotherhood of Steel will be tough and the last thing he needs is love in his life.He just can't help falling for a reporter who reminds him too much of his dear Nora.





	1. The new world

**Author's Note:**

> G'day first things first.  
> While I decided to write this I was listening to Enclave radio and thought 'What the hell? I'm gonna write a fallout 4 fanfic'.  
> So I'm going to write a fanfiction about rebuilding the Commonwealth and the war on the Institute.
> 
>  
> 
> So enjoy and also comment cos I really want to improve my writing and this stuff is tough.

The last thing Nathan saw before being frozen again was two people trying to take Shaun out of the chamber and out of Nora's arms.  
Nathan at first assumed one was a doctor trying to get Shaun away from Nora to test them both for radiation and test Shaun for any conditions, but as soon as he saw the second one with a scar the left side of his face take out a revolver and threaten Nora he bashed the glass trying to escape until he heard a loud bang and saw blood dripple from Nora's head he cried his lungs out and began to cry.

"Get the kid out of here!" The balding man with the revolver ordered to the figure before turning to notice Nathan bashing the glass and crying.   
"At least we still have the backup." He added before walking off and freezing Nathan again.

Nathan woke up to hear the chamber opening and as soon as it did he collapsed gasping for air and walking through Vault 111 seeing skeletons of fellow Vault citizens and staff as well as overgrown cockroaches.

He went to the blast door at the Vaults entrance to try and open the heavy steel door before noticing he needed a Pip-boy 1000 to survive and for some reason open the blast door, luckily there was one next to him on the skeleton of the doctor he and Nora met when the first Chinese nuclear bombs dropped on America. 

"Uhh, disgusting." Nate remarked strapping the Pip-boy on his left arm and pulling out a plug and accessing the controls of the door.

After opening the door and currently on the rising elevator Nate checked his Pip-Boy for radiation levels on the surface, knowing from his time in Anchorage, Alaska the effects of Gamma radiation on land for a certain amount of years.

 

As the Elevator rose to the surface of what was Sanctuary Hills Nate fell on his knees shocked at the ruins of his community and thinking of the people, the children who didn't make it into a Vault.

He survived the brutal conditions and fighting in Anchorage and he soon remembered the fighting and dead faces of many American men some eighteen forced into the war by the draft, nothing struck him like watching his wife murdered, his son abducted and his home in ruins and the thought of everyone he knew dead.

Walking through the ruins of the town he fell to his knees but then heard something mechanical nearby.

 

Investigating the noise he saw his now rusty English robot butler Codsworth.  
The robot turned all three eyes then its whole body and moved towards the Vault dweller.  
"Mr Washington, is that you?" It asked.  
"Codsworth what are you doing?"   
"I've been awaiting your and Mrs Washington's arrival back home with young master Shaun. I've been trying my best to keep the place clean and organised for the Two hundred and four years you've been away."   
"Wait I've been awake for over a hundred years?!" Nate shouted looking around losing his grip on reality after being told he's been frozen for over two centuries.  
"I did however see a gentleman and a person carrying a small baby a while ago, I'm unfortunately not sure when though my data on that has been deleted, Concord is the nearest town they may have information on Shaun and Nora there." Codsworth said before realising his master had run off to Concord.

 

Nate ran and ran towards the town before hearing gunshots, taking out his 10mm pistol he ducked under a few sandbags before seeing someone on the balcony on the museum firing a laser rifle at some people shouting out for help.


	2. Commonwealth Minutemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate meets Preston Garvey and experiences his first Anchorage flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while hasn't it? I didn't expect to get this many hits when I only wrote the first ten minutes of actual gameplay. Anyway I've decided to dedicate more time to this story and make changes were necessary.

Nate at first was puzzled by the colonial duster the man was wearing but quickly realised the situation when bullets hit the sandbag he was standing behind. He ducked for cover and saw some dirty woman with metal spiked armour shooting at him with laughable accuracy. He looked and saw she had a 10mm pistol same as him but didn't know how to use it tactically as it was fully automatic spraying bullets away from the vault dweller.

Nate saw as she reloaded he emerged from the sandbag shooting her in the right shoulder and then the throat, killing her instantly. The three other raiders didn't seem to notice their comrade dead as they kept shooting and taunting the man in the duster. Nate searched through the dead womans corpse hoping to find ammo or something to distract the men firing on the building, he found in her pocket two frag grenades and a sawed-off shotgun.

"Thank and Fuck the NRA!" Nate exclaimed throwing a frag grenade gently between the feet of the two men on one side of the street and the one on the other. Nate saw as the grenade exploded two men lost their arms and one his left leg which made Nate a little emotional, for some reason he froze and remembered something he thought he flushed away years ago.

 

**FLASHBACK**

Nate was in standard winter combat armour awaiting orders from his superior officer at a camp in Anchorage, Alaska. He remembered hearing the shots and seeing from a distance the Chinese paratroopers scouting defensive positions while they extracted the last oil from the rigs owned by American business' like Poseidon energy (which according to 'fake news' had connections with the United States government that were more than simple business) Benjamin Montgomery had come out of the tent and saluted him and the six other men standing beside him.

 

"All right men, I'll keep it simple 'cause Uncle Sam sure ain't happy with reds on our soil. We have orders now to launch a full scale assault on the Chinese Compound, the pulse field should be destroyed in a few minutes and with that all Chinese armour, keep in mind we will be using the new T-51 Unit so if you feel like pissing your pants do so with one standing in front of you so nobody blows your cock off, I've comforted widows about fallen husbands I assume you don't want me comforting your wife when you can't." he joked to which all men who heard had a small chuckle.

"Boys, on this day we not only take back all of the USA that has been raped by Chairman Mao and the Bung-Chow clan, we show the reds and the world that the USA won't ever give in to Communism. We are a free people and we will fight and die as free men, that is why any of you that doesn't wish to charge into that compound is free to leave now. But please know you have the opportunity to not only punch the Reds back to the great wall but also a chance to make history nearly as great as George Washington himself." He spoke with such American pride and passion you could cry. Nate looked around and thought about Nora and his unborn baby, but he knew he'd rather die then see them shipped off to a labor camp by some Communist regime, he stayed as did ever other man.

 

"I'm proud of every one of you sons-a-bitches and something tells me so is dear old Uncle Sam, we deploy at 1400 so a good hour. Write your letters, clean your weapons and get your supply of psycho. We're taking back Alaska today." He saluted and walked back into the command tent.

 

** One hour later **

 

Nate was trapped in the trench waiting for the pulse field to be shutdown, the move had been five minutes late and already hell was breaking loose, the Compound was shooting lasers, bullets and artillery shells that tore through men like they were made of paper, he saw a fellow regiment try to make a move as soon as the field was down and already they were slaughtered, except one.

Nate saw crawling back from no-man's-land was a soldier he knew. His name was Keith Jackson, a nineteen year old boy from West Virginia who came from a poor family and wanted his parents and sister to live off his wage and benefits in the military, they'd met over a drink outside the mess hall where many men would have a beer and trade war stories.

Nate and Keith bonded quickly over their troubles, Nate showed Keith a photo from his wedding day to Nora.

"There she is."

"She's real pretty man."

"I know, she's pregnant you know."

"Wait really? Congratulations man! You know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, not yet, in my last letter she didn't confirm it. Either way I'm hoping to get back to Boston as soon as possible. How about you? Got a lady back home?"

"There's this one girl, Korean girl. Her daddy owns a butcher and she works at a bar. Said 'I'll give those commies a kick for you hon!' We've been together for a year now, I'm hoping after this she'll move in with me."

"Here's to you Keith!" Nate raised his bottle.

Keith smiled and turned around to see the rest of the men huddled around the fire. "Did you hear? Nate's got a baby on the way!" He announced grabbing the attention and congratulations of the rest of the two men's regiments.

That was then and now this same Keith Jackson was screaming and struggling to crawl back to the trenches with a long duo line of blood marking his tracks, Nate jumped down and looked for something, anything that could buy him even a second and he found it; A missile launcher.

"Gimme that launcher!" He yelled at a thinner solider who obliged.

"Let's light these yellow fuckers like it's new years!" He cried inspiring the men to do the same. When eight men had their launchers ready they barraged the compound with eighteen missiles supressing the Chinese for a minute max.

Nate immediately ran to Keith and pulled him in while two men pulled out a sheet for Keith and two others ran to find a medic or anyone with a Med-X or stimpak.

Nate grasped Keith's hand and tried to support him in anyway that would take his mind of his injury.

"Keith listen to me, your going to make it back to West Virginia and your going to kiss your mother hello! Listen to me you tough motherfucker! Where's that damn medic?"

"Keith listen to me, hey come on, talk to me!" he begged slapping Keith to get him to focus.

"Uhh, right." Keith said snapping back and clutching Nate's chest.

"Come on, tell me something, tell about that Korean girl, what are you gonna do when you back to West Virginia?"

"I'm gonna take her home! Going to marry her and I'm going to......open.............baker...." Keith said as slowly his life faded but not before his bloodied hand had touched Nate, Nate and most of the men witnessing it knew Keith Jackson had just touched their souls and given them a rallying cry.

"Come on boys, we're going to get those commie fucks. For Keith!"

"For KEITH!!" They shouted as they ran towards the compound dodging lasers and bullets while the T-51 Unit watched in awe and used their miniguns and missile launchers to cover the men.

 

** THAT NIGHT **

The battle was won with the Chinese General committing seppuku (which made the men laugh at the Jappy thing done by a China-man) Nate and the other men gathered for the calling of names of the fallen. Nate and the men who knew Keith waited for his name and wanted to give him the send off with a poem he wrote about good old West Virginia.

"Keith Jackson." The Commander read out. "If anyone would like to say anything in his memory speak now." Nate rose and stood on the stage taking off his helmet and nodding to the crowd.

"Almost heaven, West Virginia  
Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river  
Life is old there, older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze

 

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia  
Mountain mamma, take me home  
Country roads

 

All my memories, gather round her  
Modest lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye

 

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia  
Mountain mamma, take me home

  
Country roads

 

I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me  
Radio reminds me of my home far away  
Driving down the road I get a feeling  
That I… 

 

I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me  
Radio reminds me of my home far away  
Driving down the road I get a feeling  
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday

 

Take me home, down country roads  
Take me home, down country roads"

They sang the poem and spoke about Keith writing it and his dream. They gave a final salute and walked away.

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

Nate had heard "excuse me" over in his head and finally woke up with only two holes of vision and a heavy item holding down his arms. He looked around to see carnage of human corpses and a large reptile, he turned to the voice and heard the man in the colonial duster knock on his helmet and offer his hand to shake.

"I.......first off like to thankyou for your help, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just.........blacked out a little."

"Okay well that's um...fine. My name is Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen."

 _'Minutemen?'_ Nate thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I've been playing ALOT of New Vegas, to anybody who has or is I'd like to hear your thoughts.
> 
> NCR or Legion and why?  
> Personally I support the Legion (Think about it for a while)
> 
> In memory of Keith Jackson (????-207?) and Merlin (2014-2017) R.I.P.   
> Song is 'Take me home, country roads' by John Denver


End file.
